Mein Lieber Bruder
by 7557
Summary: The story of German siblings through the years, and how they cope with the dissolution of Prussia. Fem!Germany, not germancest.


My first fic everrrr XD

Sooo….. yeah. Enjoy! XD

1919.

It was past midnight. Gilbert, otherwise known as Prussia, was sleeping soundly in his room when he was suddenly awakened by a loud scream from the room next door. Instinctively he jerked up and ran to the source of the screaming voice. Entering the room, he saw his sister, Germany, sat hunched on her bed, arms tightly wrapped around her knees, her shoulders trembling violently.

"West! What's wrong?" Prussia ran to her and wrapped his protective arms around her. "_Bruder!"_ She clutched his shirt with shaking fingers and started sobbing into his chest, still trembling furiously. She was a strong nation. Never before did she succumb in front of her fears.

"They're all dead," she said quietly, almost whispering. "My men, my people, they're all dead. I couldn't do a thing to save them. _Bruder,_ they're all dead." "Ssshhh…" Prussia whispered to her hair, rocking back and forth gently while he ran a soothing hand over her hair. "They're dead. All of them. My land, it's taken away from me. They're dead. _Bruder, _it hurts," she kept repeating the lines, as if chanting them.

"Sssshhh… It's over, West. The world war is over. It's alright now. I'm here, don't worry," Prussia leant down a bit to kiss her forehead, just as he always did since their childhood. Suddenly Germany stopped shaking, and after a while her tears stopped and her shoulder relaxed. She turned her head up and gazed into her brother's crimson eyes. "_Bruder,_ you won't leave me, will you?" She asked, voice still trembling slightly. He gazed into her eyes, her tears threatened to fall again.

He hugged her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head before answering. "_Ja._ I'll always be by your side. _Bruder_ is here, don't you worry about anything." She smiled against his shirt, now wet from her tears, "_Danke,"_ she whispered before dozing off in her brother's embrace.

1943

It was a time of war again. Germany was discussing battle strategies with her brother, the Italy brothers and Japan. She glanced at Prussia's figure across the table. He was always excellent in war strategies and combat techniques, but he is now injured and very weak. Bandages wrapping his left arm, bruises on his cheek and neck, blisters on his hand, his freshly bandaged torso was stained dangerously crimson, and numerous more injuries on his body. There are more fresh wounds on his back and limbs, concealed by his clothing. His eyes no longer shone his usual warmth and spirit. Now all she saw were pain, fatigue, anger and sadness.

That night after the strategic meeting, Germany approached her brother in his tent with two cups of hot cocoa. As usual, he was still awake on his desk writing his diary like he always did. Noticing her on his tent entrance, he closed his diary and gestured her to come in. He gave her a tired smile and received a cup. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' company until Germany retreated to her own tent to rest for the night.

"West," Prussia called just before she left, "_Vielen dank, ich liebe dich."_ She turned back and smiled as best as she could. _"Ich liebe dich auch, _East,_ mein bruder."_

1945

It was a devastating defeat. The axis has lost the war. Germany kneeled on the floor, all bruised and battered, hands cuffed in front of her. American guards at her side, pointing guns to her head. Behind her were the Italy brothers and Japan, their condition no better than hers. Before her stood the Allied Forces, eyes glinting with just as much pain and suffering as hers. Difference is, her eyes held no pride of victory. Around them gathered all the nations of the world. All of them pained and scarred in one way or another by the war.

It was a trial. All the members of the Axis Powers had their share of punishment of some sort, but the worst has yet to come.

Prussia stood in the middle of the room, facing the Allied Forces. Germany had thought he caught a glint of pride in his brother's eyes.

"Prussia," America started to speak, "You are hereby held responsible for the rise of the Nazi faction that brought the war upon us. As the price of your crimes, you are to dissolve the remains of the Free State of Prussia." Germany felt her heart drop.

"_BRUDER!_ DON'T DO IT! CAN YOU HEAR ME? _BRUDER_ ANSWER ME! _BRUDER!_" Prussia just stayed there unmoved, head drooped facing the floor. "Hey shut up!" One guard shouted at her, clearly shocked at her sudden outburst, thrusting a cold barrel to the side of her bandaged head. "_Bruder…"_ she whispered, fresh tears flowing freely on her bruised cheeks.

"If you won't do it, Germany will have to pay the price," America said with a cold tone.

Germany saw Prussia flinched slightly, and the whole room was startled when he started to chuckle and rose his eyes to meet with America's. "Well, isn't that easy. I was thinking that the most powerful nation in the world would do a better job threatening me." His mouth rose slowly to a cocky grin, but his eyes glared daggers at America, as if saying _'if you dare lay a finger on my sister I'll rise from the world of the dead and kill you myself', _making him flinch a bit.

"Well, no matter," he continued, and rose to his feet, "but at least you'd grant a dying nation one last wish, will you, the United States of America?" America froze at his place. "… Of course. What will it be?"

"10 minutes in a closed room with _Bundesrepublik Deutschland,_ "he stated "just the two of us." He added darkly before America responded.

The room was dead silent for a while.

"Very well," America said finally. "But I will place guards at your door and you will remain handcuffed." Prussia chuckled again, "fine by me." America gestured for the guards to take him away before he dismissed the room. Germany was taken a short while after.

She was lead through a series of corridors and stairs before she saw America stood waiting in front of a door. He unlocked her handcuffs. "Just ten minutes," he said grimly, before opening the door and the guards ushered her in. She immediately saw her brother's figure beside the window.

"_Bruder!"_ she broke free from the guards at her side and immediately ran to him to embrace him in a tight hug.

He raised his cuffed hands over her head and around the back of her neck, pulling her close. "West... It's alright. I'm here." He soothed her just as he did that night many years ago, burying his face in her hair and stroking her head with one hand.

After a while she rose her head to meet his eyes and spoke with a trembling voice, "_Bruder _don't do this. I beg you don't do this. You said you won't leave me alone. _Bruder _please keep your promise. Please don't do this. _Bruder_ I..." "Ssshhh..." he whispered, stroking her wet cheeks with his thumbs, careful as to not hit her bruises. He forced himself to look at her in the eyes, holding her face in his hands. They spent the last of their precious last moments like that. Looking into each others' eyes, cherishing the other's presence while they can.

Germany's shoulder suddenly tensed when she heard the door locks clicked. Prussia pulled her into one last hug and whispered in her ears, "_Es tut mir leid_, _West_, _meine liebe schwester._ _Weiterleben._"

Germany froze at his words. She could only stood still as two guards held her arms firmly and another two led him away. "_Ich liebe dich,"_ she saw him mouth the words to her, and she snapped out of her thoughts. "_Bruder... Bruder! Bruder! Lass mich nicht allein! BRUDER!" _ She screamed as the two guards struggled to keep her in place. Prussia walked out willingly, with straight shoulder, head lifted up with pride, and no sign of resistance. After he disappeared out of sight, she didn't cease her struggle. She caught sight of America at the door, gesturing the guards to take her away. "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _MEIN BRUDER!_" Her struggles grew stronger and more violent, and two more guards had to join the first two to keep her under control. They cuffed her wrists behind her back and lead her out of the room. America stopped them as they passed him.

She stiffened as he unexpectedly leaned and hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Louise. I'm sorry." He whispered slowly. She felt her heart dropped as he called her by her human name, not as Germany. Her resistance stopped altogether as the guards ushered her on back to the conference room where the rest of the nations have assembled once again.

She was kept at the far end of the room from his brother, his back facing her. Her tears were still falling freely with no sign of stopping anytime soon. She eyed her brother with blurry eyes.

'_No...' _

"In representation of the Free State of Prussia,"

'_This is not happening,'_

"I, Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

'_Lie. This is all a lie. This can't be happening.'_

"As the embodiment and personification of the Free State of Prussia,"

'_No... Not him.'_

"Declare the dissolution,"

'_**STOP!'**_

"Of the Free State of Prussia, as of today."

It was silent for a while, when suddenly Germany felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if someone stabbed her in the heart, and twisted the blade in place. Her heart pounded furiously, cold sweat poured all over her body, and her skin turned dangerously pale. Unable to bear the pain, she dropped to her knees and began to collapse to her side. Just before she hit the floor, she saw her brother, in the same state as she is. "_Bruder..."_ she let out another whisper before she lost consciousness completely.

Germany felt her head and chest still pounding. She winced in pain and slowly opened her eyes, only to meet those of familiar faces. "Ve! Germany you're awake!" That was North Italy. "Thank goodness. How are you feeling, Germany-san?" That was Japan. Next to North Italy was his brother, surprisingly silent. She tried to move a bit, but a wave of intense pain stopped her. With a groan, she inspected her body. She was wearing a hospital gown, a tube delivered IV solution into her right hand, left arm, both ankles, head and torso bandaged, and the pain in her chest is still there.

Then it struck her.

"_Bruder!_ Where is he? Prussia! Where is Prussia! Take me to him at once!" She jumped up on her bed, and ignored the protest of her pained head. She turned to Japan, "Japan, please tell me where he is. I need to see him. Now." She said with an authoritative voice, but Japan stood unmoving and averted his eyes to the ground. Then she turned to Italy, grabbing his shoulders firmly, "Italy, I beg of you. Take me to Prussia right now. I need to see if he's alright." At that, North Italy started to cry. "Oh, Germany... Prussia..." he couldn't continue his words. Germany persistently held his shoulders and shook them. "Italy, _**please.**_" Tears flowed down her cheeks again as she looked into the latter's eyes intently, searching for something she wished she won't find. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Romano..." he took her hands away from his brother's shoulders and held them firmly for a while. Then, much to her surprise, he leaned forward and tightly hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Germany," he whispered slowly, just loud enough for her to hear his words clearly. "I'm sorry. Prussia is," he paused for a moment, and Germany thought she felt his shoulders tremble. "Prussia is now dissolved. The Free State of Prussia no longer exists."

His words pierced her heart and it broke into a million pieces.

"_Nein. __Ich__glaube dir nicht. _Romano, I demand you take me to him _**right now**_." Her voice turned into a dangerous snarl. "Don't lie to me. Bring me to him." She began crying again, and her voice trembled. One hand clutched Romano's shirt tightly, and the other clenched into a fist and pounded his forearm repeatedly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! TAKE ME TO WHERE PRUSSIA IS NOW! ROMANO TAKE ME-" "I'm sorry," Romano cut her suddenly, his own voice trembling. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. He's gone now," at that Germany slowly stopped hitting him. "I'm sorry, Louise. _Mi dispiace molto. _ I'm terribly sorry." Hearing her human name, she froze. Her shoulders slumped as she let South Italy hug her and cried silently into his shirt.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, revealing Spain and France. South Italy gave Germany one last comforting hug before he took his still sobbing brother's hand and lead him out of the room, Japan following after them.

France and Spain moved to her bedside, and France spoke with a monotonous tone, "_ République Française _delivers his sympathy for the recent dissolution of the Free State of Prussia," Germany eyed him with a murderous glare as he continued, "We will arrange a funeral procession fit for a country," he paused and let out a sigh," and a good friend of mine." His face softened as he looked at Germany. "I'm very sorry, Louise, for the death of your brother." He said slowly, and tears started to gather in his eyes. "As Francis Bonnefoy," he added, before hugging Germany tightly. She reluctantly returned his hug before he released her.

"I'm very sorry, Louise." Spain moved forward and held her hands. "Gilbert was a very dear friend of mine. He will be missed," he said with pained eyes. He reached into his pocket and gave her a small package.

"Gilbert said to give this to you," he said with a small smile. She opened it and more tears fell down as she saw the content. "_Danke, _Antonio_,"_ she whispered. "Can you two go out, please? I'd like to be left alone," she said while clutching the package in her shaking hands. They nodded, and left after locking the door behind them. She opened her hand and eyed the small object.

Her brother's iron cross.

She ran a finger on its edges. It is no longer in a perfect condition with some scratches and bumps. She placed the chains around her neck and kissed the cross. "_Bruder…_"

'_Ja. I'll always be by your side. Bruder is here, don't you worry about anything.'_

His words rang in her ears. "Liar," she said. "If there is no East, how can there be West?" She clutched the cold metal cross in both hands, and brought it to her forehead. She spent that night like that. Hands holding onto the cross, weeping for the death of a nation, and the death of her only brother.

"_Ich liebe dich, mein lieber bruder."_

_Bruder: _brother

_Ja_: yes

_(Vielen) dank_: thank you (very much)

_Ich liebe dich (auch): _I love you (too)

_Es tut mir leid_: I'm sorry

_meine liebe schwester:_ my dear sister

_Weiterleben: _Live on

_Lass mich nicht allein: _Don't leave me alone

_Ich__glaube dir nicht:_ I don't believe you

_Mi dispiace molto: _I'm very sorry

_Mein Lieber Bruder:_ my dear brother


End file.
